This invention relates generally to pipelines and more particularly to a system and method for locating a leak or break in a pipeline containing fluid under pressure. This invention has particular application to pipelines containing liquid petroleum, gas products or water.
Today, in those industries involved in transporting fluids cross-country in pipelines, there exists a need for a method and apparatus which will quickly locate leaks or breaks in the pipeline. While a pipeline is an excellent, economical and efficient way to transport fluid material, leaks in the pipeline are a major problem and can be particularly dangerous in populated areas. In operating present day pipelines, leaks are generally detected by material balance. When the amount of fluid metered out of a pipeline segment is less than the amount metered in, leakage accounts for most of the disappearance. The prior art discloses methods and devices for locating and detecting leaks or breaks in a pipeline. However, the prior art devices are generally limited to detecting leaks in pipelines containing fluid or gas and utilize pressure differences to determine the occurrence and location of a leak. The prior art also includes devices wherein temperature changes are sensed for indicating leakage, but these devices do not utilize time and temperature differences to locate a leak in the pipeline as disclosed by the present invention.